


As consequências de sobreviver

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando pensou que estavam morrendo, John beijou Rodney, e agora eles precisam lidar com isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As consequências de sobreviver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The consequences of surviving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128689) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Final alternativo para [Fica comigo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5755375). Gosto de onde ela termina, mas queria salvar os dois então precisava escrever isso.

A morte era surpreendentemente agradável. Como flutuar em uma nuvem branca onde nenhum pensamento poderia o perturbar. Era quieto, como se nada mais existisse, exceto pela voz de Rodney em algum lugar distante. John queria rir porque é claro que Rodney ainda estaria falando até depois de morrer, mas não podia se mover. Era uma sensação familiar, apesar de que não podia saber exatamente quando sentiu isso antes.

E então a dor chegou em uma avalanche.

“Não tente se mover,” Carson disse, apontando a lanterna para os olhos de John que tinham acabado de se abrir, “você tem cinco costelas quebradas e estou tentando diminuir sua dose de morfina.”

“Rodney?” ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

Carson puxou a cortina separando as duas camas. “Ele está bem. Ou melhor, vocês dois vão estar bem em alguns dias, se descansarem e obedecerem.”

Rodney, que estava reclamando sobre alguma coisa ou outra antes, ficou subitamente quieto. Ele não podia pensar em nada para dizer para John, e seguir gritando com Carson agora que John estava acordado parecia errado de algum modo.

Carson ajudou John a beber um pouco de água, e começou a listar tudo que John não podia fazer pelas próximas semanas.

“Não me entenda errado,” John disse quando Carson terminou, feliz por ver que sua voz saiu quase nomal, “mas como não estamos mortos?”

“Oh.” Rodney encarou o teto. “Eu... você estava morrendo, você estava morto. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para nos tirar dali, mesmo que só tivéssemos uma pequena chance.”

“O que você fez?”

“Sobrecarreguei o ZPM e direcionei a carga para o escudo, fazendo com que expandisse rapidamente e então entrasse em colapso. Hermiod garantiu que eu soubesse que tivemos muita sorte pela Daedalus ter chegado a tempo de nos pegar, ou o entulho teria nos esmagado. Não foi minha ideia mais brilhante, mas funcionou... e esvaziou o ZPM.”

“Uau, um ZPM inteiro. Estava quase a cem por cento, certo?” John se perguntou se Rodney tinha pensado naquela opção antes, mas não tinha agido porque pensou que poderia pensar em outra coisa, mas ele não iria perguntar isso para um Rodney claramente chateado.

“É tudo culpa sua! Eu estava tentando pensar em alguma coisa e então você me beijou e _morreu_ , desculpa se estava perturbado demais para pensar em alguma coisa melhor.”

Carson, que estava verificando os monitores, discretamente se afastou, arrastando a única enfermeira que estava ali junto com ele e deixando os dois sozinhos.

Rodney corou, percebendo o que disse. “Desculpa, não quis–”

John acenou que não se preocupasse, o que exigiu mais esforço do que deveria. Talvez se a situação fosse diferente, teria se incomodado, mas agora tinha ficado morto por sabe se lá quantos minutos e estava saindo da morfina, então ele não se imprtava muito. “Duvido que Beckett vá contar para alguém.”

“Então...”

“Então...?”

“Você me beijou. E então você morreu. O que é muito rude e vai me dar pesadelos por meses. Como se eu não tivesse tido beijos traumáticos que cheguem no passado.”

John se moveu para coçar a nuca, sentindo a dor se espalhar por seu torso. Não é como se tivesse planejado que as coisas acontecessem assim. “O que você quer que eu diga?”

“Que tal por que você fez isso?” Rodney perguntou, o estudando como se fosse um equipamento Antigo particularmente intrigante.

E John queria dizer para ele, queria explicar tudo o que estava passando na sua cabeça quando estavam lá, mas ainda não conseguia verbalizar isso, então se conformou com a segunda melhor opção. “Porque tinha coisas que queria te dizer, não podia suportar que nós morrêssemos sem que você soubesse, mas não conseguia achar as palavras, ainda não consigo, então achei que se fizesse isso você saberia.”

John pensou que isso soava uma bobagem, mas Rodney acenou pensativo como se entendesse exatamente o que John queria dizer.

“Então você só me beijou porque achou que nós iríamos morrer?”

Ou talvez ele não entendesse nem um pouco.

John suspirou. “Não. E sim. O que você espera de mim, Rodney?”

“Só quero entender.”

John tentou organizar a bagunça na sua cabeça. “Achei que tínhamos tempo para resolver essa coisa entre nós, ou que eu morreria antes de termos a oportunidade mas que isso não era um problema. Mas quando aquilo aconteceu, eu... eu precisava que você soubesse. Soubesse que isso é alguma coisa.” Essa provavelmente foi a vez em que mais falou sobre seus sentimentos, e esperava que Rodney parasse agora, porque não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer.

“Você realmente é uma droga em expressar seus sentimentos, sabia disso?”

John fez seu melhor para dar de ombros sem machucar as costelas. Ele era como era. “Então, estamos bem?”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “De jeito nenhum. Você me traumatizou! Exijo reparação. Estou falando daquele chocolate que sei que está escondendo, de me trazer café, e de beijos que não envolvam morrer, então a gente pode falar em te perdoar.”

John precisou de um momento para processar o que estava dizendo. E então ele riu e imediatamente se arrependeu, adicionando isso à lista de coisas que não poderia fazer por um tempo. “Você negocia bem, mas aceito seus termos.”

“Isso foi fácil demais, deveria ter pedido por mais alguma coisa.”

“Podia oferecer algumas sugestões, mas preferiria fazer isso em particular.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Você vai me fazer pagar por ter falado do beijo na frente do Carson, não vai?”

John sorriu. “Talvez. Vou ter que pensar em alguma coisa quando a minha cabeça não estiver tão pesada por causa da morfina.”

A expressão de Rodney ficou sombria. “Você realmente morreu, sabia disso? Seu coração parou de batar e você não estava respirando e eu não sabia o que fazer para te salvar.”

“Sinto muito,” John disse, mesmo que não fosse sua culpa e não tivesse nada que pudesse fazer para evitar isso.

“É melhor sentir, e não ouse fazer isso de novo.”

“Não vou morrer enquanto tiver você para me salvar. É a nossa coisa, não é?”

Rodney pegou a tampa do copo de gelatina que comeu mais cedo e atirou na direção geral da cabeça de John, errando por uns trinta centímetros. “Estou falando sério, não morre. Eu... eu não sei o que faria se você… Só, não morre, ok?”

“Não posso te prometer isso.”

“Você pode mentir para mim.”

“Sim, mas não vou.”

“Você é um idiota e se eu pudesse me levantar agora iria aí te beijar,” Rodney disse um pouco irritado.

“Estou recebendo mensagens conflitantes aqui, parceiro.” E, vendo que Rodney estava realmente irritado com isso, ele esticou o braço entre as camas, oferecendo sua mão. “Ei.”

Rodney bufou, mas pegou a mão de John.

John apertou seus dedos. “Prometo que vou tentar, ok?” Então ele soltou a mão, porque se esticar tanto assim estava ficando desconfortável.

“É melhor mesmo, porque se não, sou eu que vou ter que encontrar um jeito de te trazer de volta.”

E John acreditava nele. John acreditava que Rodney faria todo o possível e o impossível para o salvar. “Eu sei.”

“Você acha que a gente pode chamar o Carson de volta agora? Estou morrendo de fome e o café da manhã que me deram foi muito pequeno.”

John riu. As coisas estavam muito bem.


End file.
